runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Time Fractures
Time Fractures is the adventures on Gielinor featuring the aftermath of RuneScape - Souls of the Damned. Angeror cursed Gielinor to be struck by time anomalies, leading to and from anywhere in the past or future of Gielinor. Although the anomalies may lead to other planets. If you wish to write one episode, apply on the talk page, and listen to the rules. REMEMBER, THIS IS NOT A ROLE-PLAY! =Rules= *You cannot use anyone's characters without permission. *No one can reverse the anomaly spell, only The evil dude can in the season 3 finale. *Each season can only have 10 episodes. *When writing a synopsis here, give an apprioprate link to your episode and write in the format of one example below. Please note all episodes ar still under writing construction. =Season 1= Episode 1: Death by Dragon (Pilot) Written by The evil dude An anomaly appears in the center of Lumbridge, when an army of Zamorakians come through from the Third Age. This Zamorakian army seem to think they are still in the God Wars. Lumbridge is attacked by evil mages, vampires, werewolves, demons and even a dragonkin. Only one crack team can stop these incursions; the Gielinor Defender Group. But can they stop the might of K'ril Tsutsaroth? Episode 2: Highway to Hell Written by The evil dude and Fegaxeyl Draynor Manor has become worse than ever. It is now infested with Deathworms, from Hell itself. Although Drauss may be familiar with them, they must be destroyed or sent back before they lay eggs everywhere, and Gielinor becomes a hive of killer slugs. Episode 3: From Karda Nui with Hate Written by The evil dude An anomaly leads from another universe; the Bionicle universe. Falador is struck by the flying beings only known as Makuta, who have become virtually invincible. Can they be sent back before they spread their shadow and darkness? Episode 4: Mahjarrat Morals Written by The evil dude Ironically, Varrock is attacked by an army of Undead, through a time anomaly from the Fourth Age. Zemouregal realizes this is the future for him, and causes chaos. And who knows, maybe legendary hero Arrav might be able to help... Episode 5: Danger of the Dorgeshuun Written by The evil dude Ardougne is sitting peacefully, until a fracture in time releases killer Cave goblins, from the era of the Dorgeshuun Civil War! Giant frogs rampage through the streets. The GDG must constitute peace between the two Dorgeshuun factions, or else there will be trouble. Episode 6: The Tentacled Terror Written by The evil dude Port Sarim has come under attack. The ships keep sinking, and the docks are a wreck. The only witnesses claim it was a monster. This may be the hardest mission for th GDG yet, for they must scour the depths for a beast the size of Varrock itself. Episode 7: A Master Ally Written by The evil dude A stranger has come through an anomaly, but checks out to be a good guy. As he joins the GDG, there is really something sinister about him.... Episode 8: Holiday for the Heroes Written by Mr. Garrison The team are sent on a "relaxing break" as Drauss puts it, only to find Brimhaven under attack from large poisonous bugs from the early Fourth Age... Episode 9: Castle Revenants Written by Mr. Garrison An anomoly opens at Castle Wars pitting the warriors there (and the GDG) against numerous revenants from a time not too long ago... Episode 10: Empire of the Vampyre Written by Mr. Garrison Lord Drakan uses an anomoly linking Meiyerditch to the rest of the world to his advantage. As Vyrewatch conquer the world, Morytania rises.....and the rest of the world falls beneath Drakan's shadow... *